


Rutile Gains Left

by ContractCrawdad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContractCrawdad/pseuds/ContractCrawdad
Summary: Two mouths and one stomach spells bad things for the Rutile Twin’s waistline.
Relationships: Rutile Twins/Bixbite
Comments: 17
Kudos: 12





	Rutile Gains Left

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: For the sake of clarity, I’ve given the twins the nicknames ‘Righty’ and ‘Lefty’ respectively. Their right and left that is, not yours!
> 
> This is canon-compliant with "I Predict that I'm going to Overdo it...", though set further down the line.
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy the fic!

"Gotta… sit… down…”  
“Can’t… keep… standing….”

The Rutile twins huffed and puffed their way down the Beach City boardwalk, both struggling with the enormous amount of weight they had gained. Wider gems weren’t especially uncommon: plenty of them had become over-encumbered by the consequences of overindulging after being exposed to food for the first time. What _was_ odd was how exactly the weight was spread between the twins.

Their weight was… unevenly distributed, to say the least. Every last pound found its way onto the left twin, leaving the right as skinny as when they had first arrived on Earth. 

Their lopsided gain was caused by the fact that, despite sharing a body, it was Lefty’s form that generated the stomach. Every bite that either of them ate was processed into flab for her, and Righty was definitely not a light eater. While Lefty had all but completely stopped eating when she began ballooning outwards with fat, her twin simply picked up the slack. Righty was the very image of gluttony whenever she ate, ravenously packing away food at jaw-dropping speed. Her bottomless appetite was due to the burden of fullness also being Lefty’s problem.

And she was really feeling that burden now, since Righty had just finished eating most of Fish Stew Pizza’s menu. Her belly was a gargantuan blob that dominated the space several feet in front of her, gelatinously wobbling from side to side as the duo ambled forwards. Her breasts were each much larger than her own head and sat heavily atop her gut, which pushed them upwards into her face.

The skintight bodysuit formed by their gem had turned out to be amazingly durable…. or at least it had been, until about a hundred pounds ago when it had been mercilessly shredded by the vast rolls of flesh that it failed to contain. The pair of gems had reformed it several times since then, larger and larger in order to better fit their increasingly corpulent body. It was a good thing that their straining unitard was sleeveless, since Lefty’s single arm had bingo wings that made it look like she was wearing life preservers. Big, squishy, soft life preservers that wobbled fiercely at the slightest movement.

Seeking relief, the unbalanced gems crashed their weight down unto a bench just off the sidewalk, though the left of their resting spot was much more harshly impacted. While the twins each had their own upper body, they had to share one set of hips. As usual, all of its weight was on the left, which meant that her left buttock was a behemoth compared to the right. The smaller one resembled a softball and the other more closely resembled a beanbag chair filled with gelatin. Her immensely thick legs would have increased the size of their lap, were her lap not entirely filled by her belly at all times.

“At long last! That wasn’t easy…”  
“Finally! That was hard…”

Wiping her brow, Lefty was immensely relieved to be off her feet. Well, off her foot. Only one of them was hers. “Phew… and we’re not even *pant*… halfway home yet.” She wheezed as she wiped her brow with a chubby hand.

Righty was just as relieved to be seated. “Ughhh, don’t remind me. I have to do half of the heavy lifting you know!” She griped while gesturing to her own leg, which was stick-thin by comparison. It was also extremely toned, which only made sense considering the workout it got whenever they needed to stand. “At least your tree-trunk of a leg has some mass to it! I feel like mine is going to snap in half sometimes.” She groaned, bringing her knee up to her chest and massaging her leg muscles.

“Serves you right.” Grumbled Lefty. “It’s your fault we have to carry all this around in the first place.” She wasn’t wrong. Nearly every pound on them could be blamed on Righty’s intense and unrepentant passion for eating and the flavors that came with it.

Righty was largely unconcerned with the consequences. “But all that flab looks great on you! I really don’t see why you always complain.” She grabbed her other half’s belly by its middle roll and gave it a jiggle. “All this heft really highlights your curves. And gives you a bunch of new ones!”

“Please don’t… you know that I always- *UUUuuurap!*… do that when you shake it.”

“But it’s so fun! Besides, it frees up some room in your gut so I can get back to eating sooner.”

Beneath the soft outer layer of blubber was a tightly packed stomach filled to the brim with soon-to-be digested pizza. Churning and gurgling noisily, Lefty steadied her wobbling stomach with a hand and stifled a few more burps before her belly’s motion finally stopped.

“Come on! Heft that big old butt cheek of yours up, I want to grab some ice cream at Funland before they close.” Licking her lips, Righty attempted to heave herself to a standing position, but there was no way their shared form was budging without the cooperation of her colossal left half.

“Um… sorry to disappoint, but we’re not going to be able to get up for a while. And hey, you _just_ ate a couple of pizzas! I’d appreciate it if you went a little easier on my figure. I hardly eat any food, so this-” She said as she pinched the ring of fat that had replaced her neck. “-was all you.”

“Aw, c’mon! Don’t act like there aren’t some upsides!” Righty rebutted.

“What do you mean?”

“Well for starters, I _know_ you enjoy how soft you are!” At this, Lefty’s eyes went wide as her other half continued. “Don’t act so surprised. You fondle yourself when you think I’m not paying attention. But we’re joined at the hip, so it’s kind of impossible to pull off that level of stealth.” Righty rolled her eyes as her twin sheepishly rubbed the back of her doughy neck.

“As for other upsides… Bixbite was totally checking you out while we were trying to squeeze out of our booth. She’s _definitely_ a chubby chaser.” Righty snickered as her twin’s face flushed.

“Oh, um, well, she was probably just checking to see what was making all that noise!” Lefty stammered. “Besides, lots of gems stare! I’m hard to miss with all this mass…” She pouted, patting her distended belly’s top shelf.

Righty scoffed. “Fat chance! That one eye of hers makes it super obvious when she’s mentally undressing someone. She was straight up ogling you! Ogling _us_ , technically. But her attention was really focused on that flab of yours… did you really not notice?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I was kind of focused on avoiding eye contact with the Quartz that had to pry us out of the booth…” Lefty mumbled.

“Wouldn’t have expected Bixbite to have an eye for chubsters. Lucky you sis! Her hips put _Garnet’s_ to shame.” As Righty waggled her eyebrows and continued her teasing, a new shade of red would need to be invented in order to describe the color of Lefty’s face.

“PLEASE stop.” She groaned, hiding her face with her hand.

“No need to be embarrassed, especially when a cutie like that is interested. I say if you’ve got it, flaunt it!” Righty encouraged with a wink. “Buuuuut I’ll tell you what. I know just how to make it up to you for all my gorging: I’ll help you ask her out!”

“You’d… help me set up a date?” Lefty peeked out from behind her plump fingers. She had to admit, the offer was tempting, especially since her conjoined counterpart got flustered far less easily.

“Of course! What kind of permanently-attached companion would I be if wasn’t willing to double as a wingman?” Righty nudged her skinny torso into her sister’s much squishier side as a sign of reassurance, since she couldn’t exactly pat her back. They’ve tried before, and their unique physiology just doesn’t accommodate it. “Plus, that means I get to tag along and enjoy a free dinner! I’m thinking somewhere with a buffet is probably wise.”

Lefty sighed. As Righty listed off some of her favorite dining locations, Lefty supposed that as long as her twin was pointing out fat admirers and helping with dates, she could eat to her heart’s content.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that canonically the Rutile Twins ONLY ever rephrase what the other twin says, but I headcannon that they become more distinct from one another after spending time on Earth. I mean they didn’t speak at all in SUF, and we never really got a deeper look into who they are as a person beyond their ‘rephrasing’ gimmick.  
> Besides, they probably don’t do it when they talk to _each other_ anyways.


End file.
